


Little Town

by Lexsssu



Category: Harvest Moon and Story of Seasons Series (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Reader-Insert, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexsssu/pseuds/Lexsssu
Summary: Little townIt's a quiet villageEveryday, like the one before
Relationships: Claire the Farmer/Gray (Harvest Moon), Gray (Harvest Moon)/Reader, The Farmer/Gray (Harvest Moon)
Kudos: 4





	Little Town

**Author's Note:**

> Suddenly got the idea for this while playing SoS: FoMT yesterday and accidentally proposed to Gray on Mary's birthday. Ngl I laughed since ages ago while playing HM: Boy & Girl, Mary got Gray before me so this time revenge has never tasted sweeter--

She dreams of spring as she dazedly stared out the window of the town's only library.

White snow blanketed the sleepy town in a layer of frost like it did every year. Nothing much happens or changes in quiet little places like Mineral Town, but there is comfort to be found in its unchanging state. When she’s finished yet another adventure in the world of her books, returning to reality wasn’t so hard knowing that everything is still the same as when she left no matter how much time passes.

Even on her birthday things are still the same as they were yesterday.

Except perhaps her day of birth this year had a slight difference as compared to the previous years due to the new farmer in town.

It’s been years since the old farmer had succumbed to age, leaving behind his farm with no one to care for it. 

At least until his granddaughter came.

You were born and raised a city girl before packing up everything and moving to their remote town to pick up your grandfather’s hoe and watering can. 

Though she had her doubts, Mary kept them to herself and simply immersed herself in the world of her books.

It wasn’t her place to cast judgement on anyone.

Especially someone who had the courage to leave everything they knew behind to start a fresh, new adventure all on their own. Regardless, Mineral Town will still be that sleepy little village in the middle of nowhere and she was just the librarian to their only library.

Perhaps after her work hours she would invite the apprentice blacksmith, Gray, for her birthday celebration? Though she wasn’t particularly close with any of the people her age, she found some kinship with the quiet blonde throughout the years he’d also been living here. They had a tacit understanding of one another and that was more than enough for the both of them.

Her mother had been clamoring for her to go out and cultivate her relationship with the other bachelors in town lately. Citing that it was about time for her to go out because now the time was ripe and she nor her mother wasn’t getting any younger. 

But she was painfully shy, finding social interactions with others especially with those of the opposite sex to be quite taxing. If anything, her interactions with the quiet blacksmith boy was the most interactions she’d had with any man other than her father and the most she did with Gray was read in the same room as him!

That’s why, to get her mother off her back she endeavored to ask him to celebrate her birthday tonight after the library closed its doors for the day. Though they may not have any romantic feelings towards one another, things worked differently in the countryside and many happy couples now barely even interacted before they were married.

In the back of her mind, Mary knew that she and Gray would most likely end up with one another because it was expected of them should they not find any one else which was honestly very unlikely in such a little town.

Feelings can be slowly cultivated with time, something they had more than enough of.

At least she thought so.

“...and I are getting married next week”

There was a ringing in her ears as soon as he announced the news to her.

“...of course you’re invited along with everyone else in town. We wouldn’t have it any other way”

“...oh and Happy Birthday, Mary!”

The last words her mind processed were the announcement of their engagement.

Apparently you just proposed to Gray earlier.

A few minutes before she was set to invite him to her birthday dinner today.

Even after you both had left hand in hand with glowing smiles upon your faces, the librarian was still at a loss.

The book in her hands trembled as wet spots slowly started to appear on the white pages.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other social media accounts to see more content~
> 
> [Talk to Me](https://lexsssu.tumblr.com/ask)  
> [Lexsssu's Cafe](https://ko-fi.com/lexsssu)  
> [Tumblr](https://lexsssu.tumblr.com/)  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/YamiAlexsssu/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lexsssu)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lexsssu/?hl=en)  
> [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/lexsssu)  
> 


End file.
